


You Could Have Asked

by Kiatheinsomniac



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Modern AU, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Porn, Smut, assassins' creed - Freeform, but hey it's good, plotless smut, these tags make me seem unprofessional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatheinsomniac/pseuds/Kiatheinsomniac
Summary: You can't push away your need for Arno but don't want to wake him after such a long day at work. You turn to seeking your own pleasure but weren't as quiet as you thought. . .





	You Could Have Asked

She bit her lip as she pressed her thighs together rolling her hips a little to try and ignore the feeling in her lower belly but it simply wouldn't go away.

Her (e/c) orbs glanced to the other side of her bed where her fiancé, Arno, rested. He'd had a long day at work and drearily ate the dinner (Y/n) made him before flopping down into bed and falling asleep almost instantly. The amount of overtime the company he worked for was asking of him was ridiculous. The lovers had barely any time together as Arno's team tried to cram in finishing their project.

The (h/c)-haired female rolled her lip between her teeth as she watched him sleep deeply. He was so exhausted that she'd decided not to ask anything of him that evening.

_'Fuck it'_

She thought as she pulled her top and bra off, careful to not wake Arno, before she shuffled out of her night shorts and her pants. Her lips wrapped around her fingers, suckling them before she reached under the blankets, fingers tickling her stomach as they grazed over her skin.

Her fingertips ran along her wet folds as she let out a shaky breath, being mindful to be quiet as to not wake Arno. She continued to rub herself, spreading her legs further apart as she slipped a finger inside of herself, gasping shakily. A light moan pulled itself from her lips as she began moving her digit inside of her, bringing her other hand up to muffle her louder moan as she put another finger inside of herself.

It was nowhere near as pleasurable as having her lover inside of her but it was satisfying in the moment. That didn't stop her from imagining it being _his_ fingers teasing her instead.

" _Arno_." She whispered out a moan as she thrusted her fingers deeper inside.

"Yes?" A gravelly voice, altered by sleep, spoke up. The (h/c)-haired female gasped as she took her hand away from her lower region and grabbed the blanket that was over her instead, hiding everything below her eyes. He pouted a little, looking disappointed. "There's no need to stop." He mused shuffling closer to her. (Y/n)'s cheeks flushed red at being caught pleasuring herself.

"I-" she tried to speak but found that she was at a loss for words. Arno took her thigh, the one furthest from him, and hooked it over his waist before trailing his fingers up along her leg.

"Why didn't you say you wanted to have sex, hmm?" He teased with a lustful look in his eye and that half-smile-half-smirk on his lips while his fingers trailed between her breasts and along her stomach.

"You looked so tired, I didn't want to wake you." She confessed, looking anywhere but his face.

"No matter how tired I am, I'm always up for making love to you, _chérie (darling)_." He mused as his fingertips ran along her clit with a gentle pressure before he chuckled a little at how wet she was. "Are you ready?" He dipped his head down to whisper it huskily in her ear.

(Y/n) wrapped her arms around his neck, managing to get one of her hands under him as they were both laying on their sides.

"Do I feel like I'm about to say no?" She threw back, bucking her hips so that the tips of his fingers were buried in her soaked entrance. With her consent given, Arno pushed two fingers inside of her, feeling her walls fit around him as she let out a gasp that became a moan and she began gently bucking her hips into his touch while he sped up his pace to be faster and faster.

The (e/c)-eyed female's breath hitched in her throat when he began rubbing her clit with his thumb. She tilted her head up to smash her lips onto his with a desperate need, Arno chuckling when, at first, all she got was a mouthful of teeth.

But soon enough, she was nibbling his lip before he pushed his tongue into her mouth, his fingers moving at a rapid pace inside of her. She felt the heat of her cum trickle along the crease of her thigh, rolling down her skin.

A satisfied moan quivered her breath as she ran a hand down his chest, her hand trailing down to cup his groin. A deep moan reverberated through his larger body, a deeply erotic sound. (Y/n) pressed her palm further into his heat, feeling it harden under her touch.

"I'm not done just yet." She spoke cheekily, biting her lip as she put her waist into him, rolling his body back as she straddled his waist. Her hands ran down his muscular chest as she leaned down to kiss him again, grinding against his member.

Arno's hands cupped the bend of her knees as he pulled his lover further up his chest, feeling the aftermath of her orgasm rub sleek against his skin while he shimmied out of his trousers and boxers.

(Y/n) moaned sharply at the action as she reached up to cup her own breasts, getting off at her own touch while she waited for her fiancé to get undressed.

Both of his hands went to her hips as he sat up, crossing his legs while (Y/n) laced her hands around his neck, crossing her wrists behind his head and feeling the touch of his silky hair against her skin. He paused to search her (e/c) orbs in the dimly lit room.

" _Mon Dieu (my God)_ , you're so damn gorgeous." He sighed out as one hand went up to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin.

"I could say the same about you, _mon amour (my love)._ " She replied, biting her lower lip.

Arno smirked at hearing her speak in French, an idea coming up in his head as he recalled all the times she'd called him sexy when he spoke in his native language to her. There were a lot of words she was yet to learn but she could have long conversations with her lover up until she had to pause and would begin snapping her fingers, as though it would jog her memory, before asking what the word was in French.

"Would you like me to talk dirty to you, _amoureux (sweetheart)_?" He whispered, " _Est-ce que tu aimerais_ _pour moi chuchoter des choses coquines dans ta oreille (would you like me to whisper dirty things in your ear)_ ? Hmm ?"

An airy moan slipped past her lips as she pressed her mouth to her lover's hair. " _S'il te plaît, prends-moi (please, take me)_ ." She sighed as she tried lowering her hips onto his firm member. His hands gently guided her all the way down, him feeling her walls adjust to his foreign size after having something much smaller inside of her.

Her breath tangled into a gasp as he sheathed himself inside of her. " _Merde, tu me sens si serré (shit, you feel so tight)_ ." He groaned as he began moving in and out of her, gentle bouncing while she adjusted to him. A moan slipped past her lips as a shiver trailed down her spine upon hearing his words. She lifted her hips and allowed them to fall straight back into him as she pressed her breasts into his chest.

Arno let out a low groan as his gentle bouncing transitioned into long and deep thrusts, the couple both tangling into each other during their slow love making. (Y/n) lifted herself off his lap and brought her hips back against his as she pressed her forehead against his, her fingertips digging into his flesh while moans worked their way past her lips.

She dipped her head down a little, her teeth grazing his jaw before she moved lower to his neck, suckling his flesh to earn a groan from him. She moved her face up to press her lips to his as their pace sped up, wanting to reach that blissful climax.

Arno's fingers tangled in her (h/l) (h/c) locks, tugging them towards her lower back so that her head would tilt, giving him access to the skin of her neck which he intended to mark.

He released the inky locks to dig his fingers into her hip bones brusingly, pulling her further onto his erection with each thrust.

One of his hands trailed to where their bodies met, his fingers locking tight circles against her clit, causing a gasp mixed with a squeal of delight to leave her lips as she pressed her body further into his - a noise Arno found undeniably adorable.

The (e/c)-eyed female felt herself tightening around him as she reached her end. Arno hissed as he nibbled her earlobe, feeling her orgasm spill onto him. One of his arms locked around her waist while the other trailed up her back to the nape of her neck, cradling her head against his shoulder as he continued thrusting into her. She spilled onto him once more before he finally finished with her, feeling his seed warm her insides.

They both stopped, nothing existing beyond themselves and their panting breaths, their racing hearts. She pressed a soft grin against his cheek as her hands ran up his chest and to his shoulders, resting there. Arno gently eased her off his lap and laid her down beside him, his arms engulfing the dip of her waist.

" _Toi, ma chérie, tu suis euphorique (you, my darling, you are euphoric)_." He smiled as he pulled the blankets over the two of them. She hummed against him.

" _Merci (thank you)_." She threw back cheekily as she peppered his chest in kisses before settling her head against it. " _Je t'aime (I love you)_ , Arno."

" _Je t'aime aussi (I love you too)_ , (Y/n)."


End file.
